


When Dad's Back

by TheLittleMermaid4



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMermaid4/pseuds/TheLittleMermaid4





	When Dad's Back

A 4 year old Kiba bounced in her mother’s bed trying to wake her up. His sister Hana not so much she was telling him to stop it or their mom would kill him. But of course he didn’t listen. . .

“Grr... Kiba leave me alone just for today kid” Tsume Inuzuka said the head of the Inuzuka Clan 

“No momma you promised me, today you were going to get me my present!” he tugged her arms trying to pull her out 

“Ugh fine just because it’s time you’ve learned about your family, pup” Kiba pull the sheets that were covering her to reveal-

“Eww Hana Momma is naked!” he said making a disgusted face. She wasn’t naked is just that she was only wearing a black tank top and black lace panties

“She’s not naked Kiba she’s just not wearing pants” said the 8 year old girl. The siblings left the room to leave her mom to dress herself she just put on the her some pair of jeans since today it wasn’t a day for missions just for her to enjoy her family. She might look scary she might act scary but in the inside she loves her family apart from what anyone says.   
She got out of her room and saw her two kids play with Hana’s four legged companions the Haimaru Brothers. “Okay let’s go to Uncle Tsuno’s he’s waiting for us” “Kuromaru! Let’s go” she lifted Kiba and took him in her arms, with the other one she grabbed Hana’s right hand and went out of the Inuzuka Mansion to see the big Compound that her family worked hard to lift

“Tsume you look beautiful” said Tsuno lifting Hana up in the air

“Stop with the charms, Tsuno put my daughter on the ground I don’t want her to get hurt by your stupidness” 

“Buzzkill” he muttered before putting the girl in the ground “What are you doing out I thought that you were going to sleep in today?”

“Well it’s a nice day and-” she was cut off by Kiba “Uh uh don’t lie to Uncle Tsuno Momma I woke you up by jumping in the bed and reminding you of my present and me and big sis Hana saw you naked-”

“That’s enough, pup” said Tsume 

“You got snitched by your 4 year old son that’s sad”

“Oh shut up let’s go my pup needs a present don’t you?”  
“Yes!” he yelled. The family made their way to a special pet store especially for the 4 year olds Inuzuka’s that came into the store to get their four legged companion 

“Ahh Tsume Inuzuka I was wondering when were you gonna come” said the store owner

“Well my pup needs a companion” “Kiba pick one of your choice” she put him in the ground for him to look for an pup of his choice. She had a smile on her she remembered when she brought Hana here to pick one of her own with Tsuno and him. She didn’t even speak of his name . . .

“Mamma what about this one” he showed her a small white pup with big brown spot in the outer flaps of the canine ears 

“Are you sure that’s the one you want?” she asked, he nodded and she paid the man the cost of the pup. Leaving the place she asked “What are you going to name it?” he thinked for a while then he came up with a name “Oh I know, Akamaru!” 

“That’s a nice name, pup”

“Yeah, mutt really nice” by the sound of the name mutt she went ballistic “You call my son a mutt again and you’re getting a beating” she hissed but he waved it off. But Kiba was the one with the unexpected question

“Momma where’s Papa?” she looked at him with perplexed face and Hana shake her head slowly she knew him but Tsume made her promised not speak of his name or the word “Father”. “What do you mean Kiba?” she asked. “You know Dad Uncle Tsuno talked to me about it” right now she wanted to kill her brother for this but she knew one day she had to tell the truth about him. “Um well your Dad eh? His name was Hashi, Hashi Inuzuka he was a long distance cousin of me and Uncle Tsuno’s Dad and that’s it Kiba please drop the topic eh pup can you do that for Mamma” he nodded. He went to his uncle and quietly asked “Why he doesn’t come back did Mom scared him away people say she’s scary” His uncle shook his slowly and said “Only Kami knows Kiba. But your Mom loves him and he does too believe me” he nodded before running to the arms of his mother with the little pup in hands “Why she won’t tell him the truth Uncle Tsuno?” he took the girl in his arms and whispered “I don’t know he does love your mother Hana, no doubt about that, but he made the stupid mistake of cheating and lost her but only she knows if she going to forgive him or not but remember Hana he loves you and your brother dearly, he would anything to see you two again” she nodded and gave him a warm smile and rested her head in his shoulder

After a nice day in the park the family went to Inuzuka home where Hana and Kiba where sleeping in their Mom’s big bed, Hana hugging Kiba all cuddly. And the other siblings laughed and smile and maybe joked about their childhood together until the 30 year old Tsuno asked “Do you still love him Tsume, do you still love Hashi after he cheated you with Reymi Itsumo?” she scoffed and barked out a laughed “Are you serious?” he nodded “I do Tsuno I do, I’m a idiot right to still love him after four years” he shook his head “And he loves you, he told you repeatedly that he was drunk and that it meant nothing to him, what is it with you Tsu do you want your daughter and your son to grow without a father?” she shook her head “I don’t but I just can’t forgive him just like that” he understood his little sister so he nodded “Don’t forgive him now just take it slow, and we’ll where it leads Tsu after everything that happened in your life apart from having two amazing kids, you deserve to be happy” she laughed from joy knowing that her big brother wanted to be happy again “Thank you Tsuno”

“You’re so welcome c’mon let’s go to sleep see ya tomorrow beautiful” 

“Bye Tsuno and goodnight” she closed the door of the mansion and went to her bedroom only to find her two little loves of her life sleeping soundly in her room Kuromaru in the edge and the Haimaru brothers by the side of Hana and Akamaru sleeping on Kiba’s stomach. Since it was a big bed there was space for her and even more. She took a shower and changed into a black bra and laced black panties and went to sleep next to her children. 

A thud woke her and Kuromaru “Psst Kuromaru what was that?” she asked him “I don’t know, who would be this stupid to break in this house” she smirked but then a familiar scent went through her nose “Don’t worry we know who this is Kuromaru” then he realized it “Hashi” she nodded and went to get her robe (also black this woman loves black apparently). She walked through the hallway and saw him sitting there looking at the window with Yuromaru they were both looking at the full moon now at it’s top peak she send Kuromaru to her bed by nodding.

“Hashi” that was all she said to make him look at him. “I didn’t came here after all these years to fight Tsume, your brother send Raksha (his wolf) because you wanted for me to be a part of our children’s life. But the look on her face was angry, maybe relieved, somewhat happy, to see him. “I don’t want to fight either especially with my kids sleeping but I know Tsuno too well to know that wasn’t the only thing he said to you” he nodded “I want you to listen to me Tsume I love you and I made a mistake and I’m sorry believe me I am, I want to be a part of my children’s life and yours I want you to forgive me” he grabbed and thing he expected for her to do (push him or slap him) she didn’t. She let him grabbed her. Their foreheads touched and they kissed under the light of the moon. She pulled away just enough to look at him in the eyes “I forgive you but this is your only chance to prove me that you can be a good father or else Hashi and you me too well to know that it can be rare for me to give second chances to people” he nodded and grabbed by the chin and kissed her once again “I have a place for you to sleep, Hana and Kiba are sleeping in my room we went to give Kiba his partner so they had a good but tiring day and hello Yuromaru” she looked back smirking and then looked at Hashi “He’s as pleasant as ever” he laugh silently “He can be a pain in the ass but he’s loyal” she nodded “I know” she showed him the room it wasn’t that far from hers but he had to work with it for today when she before she got out of the room Hashi grabbed her hand “Thank you Tsume, I love you” she smiled and responded “You’re welcome and I love you too just imagine how the kids are going to be when they see you” she went to her room and let out a relieved sigh and Kuromaru said “Now your happy the way you used to be” she nodded and went back to sleep

In the morning she was awake by a shout from Kiba. She runned to where his son was “What is it Kiba!” she said brought him to her arms and he pointed at the man who was raising his arms in defeat. He didn’t do anything but his kid still screamed and Hana came running from her mother’s room and when she saw her father a wide smile spread across her face “Oh pup, you know when you asked me yesterday for your dad and I didn’t want to talk about it” he nodded and asked “And where is he where’s Dad Momma?” she smiled and pointed to the man that was in front of them. He launched himself to his dad and Hashi grabbed him and Kiba with a wide smile on his face hugged him.  
“Papa?” said Hana. Hashi put down Kiba and hugged his little girl. “I told you she was going to forgive you Papa” she said as he hugged her “Hana’s right she always wanted for you to come home” said Tsuno appearing with a smugly smile on his face “I’ll deal with you later” said Tsume “Ahh shut up Tsume if it wasn’t for me your kids wouldn’t be this happy” she growled but she calmed down when she saw her kids. The kids went with Tsuno to the park to play and left the two to catch up on things.

“Tsume” he called out her name as he sat down in her room “Hmm what?” she looked at him, the Inuzuka Clan were on a religion week(for wolves, dogs all canine animals) so they had nothing to do. “Come here” he brought her up to his lap “Are you serious about this” she scoffed “Of course I am, I was tired of seeing my little girl sad because you weren’t here, of not telling the truth to my boy, and of not being with you not feeling you close to me” she straddled his lap and started rubbing her nose with his while caressing his cheek “I love you so much” he kiss her neck and planting kisses all over her neck and chest “Show me Hashi, show me how much you love me, I’m tired of your pretty words, I need actions, proof, something to tell me that, that bitch is in the past, and you and I can start a new life with our kids, Hashi I need something, I just can’t deal with words anymore” and with that Hashi pinned her down to the bed untied the knot on her robe and saw the body that ever since day one could drive him crazy, her legs, her curves, her big and perfectly rounded breasts, her lips, her eyes he loves everything about her “You want proof, I’m going to give you proof” he kissed her fiercely and filled with passion. His hand traveling down leg and coming back to remove the bottom clothing. Once he did Tsume took off his pants with his underwear with it. He made her straddle his lap to remove her robe and unclasp her bra. Kissing her as he touched every inch of her. He heard as she moaned his name every time he thrusted into her. He leaned forward in order for him to be over her. “Hashi I need you, I want you” she moaned “Well I need you too Tsume, you and our kids are the only reason I live each day”.

They made love until the afternoon. There he laid in the bed with Tsume in his chest drawing circles, while he hold her tight. “You know I used to dream about this happening, but knowing I thought you are going beat me up or kill me for showing up” she smiled and looked at him “Maybe, maybe not and I already gave you your beating remember” he rubbed his jaw remembering the beating she gave him after she gave birth to Kiba, he thought that she was going to kill him. “Yeah, how does a recently 2 days after given birth woman, does that, apart from crushing my hand two times” he looked at her at the end of the statement and raised an eyebrow looking at her for an answer “The two times I crushed your hand was because I was giving birth and beating was because you know what so hush and make me happy now” he responded “Of course the past is past and believe me no way I’m messing this up now and Tsuno told me that you haven’t told your parents about Kiba why?” she suddenly was quiet then stood just enough to look at his face “I haven’t told them about my pup, because I didn’t want them to think that I couldn’t raise two children alone. Without you”

They changed into clothes and went to look for Kuromaru and Yorumaru. They were fighting until Hashi said something “Stop it what is it with you two?” Kuromaru growled “Grr he started it telling me that he was much better than me, please everyone knows who the best in this house so beat it” Yuromaru responded before Tsume could say anything “Shut up idiot it’s me you are nothing” but Tsume just standed there and look at Hashi who was shaking his head in disbelief of what those two were doing “Aren’t you going to do something? She asked 

He said nothing for a while “I don’t know didn’t they always used to do this”

“Yes but I have a eight year old and a four year old in the house” by that time Tsuno and the kids entered the door 

“Momma look what I can do” he said running towards her, she picked him and rubbed her nose with his 

“What is it pup?” she asked his fangs changed they were sharp and long for the second time in her life Tsume Inuzuka was shocked 

“It suits you mutt since your name means Fang” Tsuno and Tsume grabbed by the collar and growled “I said DON’T CALL MY SON A MUTT ASSHOLE!” she yelled Hashi grabbed Kiba in his arms and Hana hide behind him “Papa I’m scared” he took her took in his arms and said “Me too my little flower believe me, me too” “Tsume love, calm down” she looked at him and the way her kids were and calm down “Look Tsuno one more time and that’s it, if you want since his name means fang, use that as his nickname or his name but not mutt my son isn’t stupid or incompetent” he nodded “Believe me I know Kiba’s smart it’s just I’m sorry Tsu please just don’t hit me” she let him go and went to pick Hana off his father’s arms

“Mamma?” asked Hana she looked at her “Yes?”   
“Are you and Dad together again?” Tsume looked at her then at Hashi playing with Akamaru and Kiba and responded “Yes Hana were together again and now it’s my turn to ask you a question” she looked at her mother and Tsuno was curious of the question “Why did you graduated early, you at least had 4 more years to complete and it’s not that I question your ability you’re special for your age and I don’t doubt you my little flower but please tell me why” she looked at her father then at her little brother “It’s just you were struggling with raising Kiba and all so I improve with Uncle Tsuno and Grandpa and Grandma teaching me techniques so I could have missions to help you with Kiba so you wouldn’t have to do it all alone and I don’t like you see you cry at night when you think were asleep because all the things you have to do” this drove Tsume over the edge, she could think of many things but not she hugged her tight and said crying “You didn’t have to do that for Kami’s sake Hana you are just a little girl you deserve more than that and look at me Hana I’m sorry for separating the two of you from your father” she hugged her tight too and said “It’s okay you were sad, he was the to commit the mistake, he’s the one who cheated Momma” Tsuno started laughing but the laughing stop when Taichi and Tsunaki entered the mansion “MOM. DAD” said Tsume wiping the tears of her eyes “It’s about time we came how could you not tell us about your second child” said her mother 

“It’s none of your business it’s my life and I can handle it on my own” she barked out 

“It is my business this thing tells me that I picked the wrong leader for the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume!”

She scoffed “You’re not serious are you?” 

“Your daughter came to us for help to help her graduate early she never told us the reason but now I know why you couldn’t handle raising two children on your own and handling the clan needs, now tell me I thought you were married Tsume how come from being married you end up raising two children on your own” 

She breathed in fighting the tears “I was a happily married woman then he cheated on me with Reymi Itsumo and I threw him out of the house when I was just already nine months in my second pregnancy I waited for me to give birth to teach him a lesson and a warning that if he ever came back I would kill him, I thought I could handle it and I did even if I was miserable by the time but listen to me Ma I am a good mother and I am good clan head even if I’m just 28 years old, so stop insulting me in front of my children, but the thing is he came back and I forgave him and I’m happy now Ma, my kids are happy, I didn’t even know that she did she just told me, believe me if I knew she wouldn’t even come to you” she said the last part with more anger than ever

“STOP!” shouted Hana.

“Hana please baby, leave them be nothing I do is going to be right, can you please get out of my house,”

“No, I’m sorry Tsume, I really am, but please don’t keep this a secret from us I would love to meet my grandson, and you are a good clan head better than us and your brother and for once in your life Tsume be happy, and you better make my daughter happy unless you don’t want to die right here”

“Yes ma’am” he responded and Tsume went back grab his hand

“Can we see him?” said Taichi

“Yes you can, Kiba come here” she grabbed him and passed him Tsunaki and Taichi “Hi there, he looks like you Tsume” 

“Thank you ma” “Who told her about it” whispered Tsume to his brother but he was dumbfounded he didn’t told them “I don’t know I swear I didn’t told them, neither did Hashi maybe someone in the Clan” she agreed with “If I find out who did there are going to wish they’d never had open that mouth”

Her parents left and nightfell by that Tsuno also left, the kids were sleeping, and there he was again with Yuromaru looking at the moon and he was with only his pants while Tsume had only only her robe with her underwear.

“What are you doing?” she asked, he pulled her into his lap and sighed “Thinking how much I missed this you and me”

“I missed this too, but you think it’s time to go to sleep Hashi,” she said while standing up “Yeah c’mon after what happened with your parents let me calm you up” she nodded “I would love that” they went to their room, she took of her robe and lay down with him. He noticed that she was already asleep so he hold her tight and went to sleep with her.


End file.
